


morning in our dreams

by exo_rdium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Failed Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, but fluff nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_rdium/pseuds/exo_rdium
Summary: Jongin's charm always turns against him when Kyungsoo gives him a few half-meant smacks on his chest. It never stops him from trying anyway.





	morning in our dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fluff and I tried my best, I really did.  
> (I would also like to use this opportunity to express my condolences to Jonghyun's family, friends and fans)

"We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."

 

***

 

_Squeezed shut. Blink. Two blinks. Shut again. Another blink. Cracking open._

Jongin awoke to a tuft of messy, black hair softly brushing his neck. The morning sun felt hot on his bare arm, laying over his side with his hand hanging between the warm space between him and his husband.

Husband, Jongin thought. The word felt strange and unfamiliar to him, the way a new city did when you just walk out of an airport, yet it still brought a flooding feeling of inexplicable happiness to him, almost overwhelming to the point where his heart felt like it was going to burst.

The joy was connected to that word by Kyungsoo, who was curled into his lithe form next to Jongin, sheets tangled into his naked form. Jongin looked down at him fondly. With his dark hair messy and wild around his pale face, his features relaxed in unconsciousness, his full lips parted ever so slightly- he took Jongin’s breath away.

Jongin cast his mind back to when Kyungsoo said yes to him, that moment when Jongin brought out a ring and posed the million dollar question. Prior to that, Jongin hadn’t had any doubts that Kyungsoo would say yes. But as he had dropped down on one knee, he had felt as though his entire life hung in the balance between them, his fate entirely in Kyungsoo’s smaller hands. He remembered Kyungsoo’s tears mixed with laughter as he threw himself at Jongin when he had sealed his white-gold promise of love on Kyungsoo’s ring finger.

Then he remembered their wedding day, which happened 2 weeks ago. Jongin had been nervous all morning but he had never been more sure of any decision he had ever made in his life. He remembered standing at the altar, with Kyungsoo’s hands in his own, making vows which merely gave words to what had already existed between the two. Jongin had struggled to find words to name the feelings that flooded through him, but there were no words strong enough to hold them. For a long moment, he had drowned in them, and resurfaced as a married man.

Love had changed Jongin in an eternal way. Years had passed since Jongin met Kyungsoo, and yet he still looked at him with the incredulous eyes of first love. Jongin hoped it would always be that way for them.

Almost as if Kyungsoo heard his thoughts, he shifted slightly and loosened his grips on the sheets, stretching out and rolling onto his back with a slight groan. He blearily blinked up, eyes adjusting to the bright morning and the top of the dark wood four-poster bed before folding back into Jongin’s body. He rubbed his eyes slowly, gradually waking up.

“‘Morning,” he mumbled into Jongin’s chest, voice thick.

“Good morning,” Jongin greeted back softly as lifted his hand to run his fingers through Kyungsoo’s short hair, massaging his scalp before he brought it down to rub his back gently.

There was another minute of Kyungsoo shifting around, finding a comfortable position which didn’t involve his burning back facing the morning sun. Once he found a position he was satisfied with (on his back with his legs splayed out haphazardly, an arm thrown over his face to block the sun), Jongin withdrew his hand from Kyungsoo’s hair in favour of pressing a kiss on his forehead, earning a cute whine from the other male.

“Don’t you dare stop,” he grumbled.

Jongin chuckled at his sleep-ridden voice. “Sorry, princess,” he teased, earning a half-meant smack on his chest at that. He continued stroking and twirling strands on Kyungsoo’s hair between his long fingers while Kyungsoo made little happy noises.

Minutes passed in blissful silence, the only sounds coming from Jongin’s fingerpads massaging Kyungsoo’s scalp occasionally, their soft breathing and the tiny, muted waves of the sea outside. Only when Jongin started complaining about his cramping arm that he was supporting his weight on did Kyungsoo sit up, his hair sticking up slightly at the back and yawning. As Kyungsoo stretched his neck a little, Jongin’s eyes were drawn to a certain spot on Kyungsoo’s neck.

A very purple spot.

Jongin lifted his fingers to lightly brush the spot, at which Kyungsoo winced slightly before feeling it with his own fingers. His fingers prodded the spot slightly before his eyes widened.

“Kim Jongin, did you give me a hickey last night?”

Jongin had the humility to look slightly bashful. “Yeah, sorry about that. Kinda got a little carried away,” he replied, rubbing his neck.

Kyungsoo let a little whine slip into his voice, “Oh my god, but this will take simply ages to fade now.”

At that, Jongin raised an eyebrow. “You should be complaining,” he mocked lightly before turning away, revealing his back to Kyungsoo, which was marred with red scratches down the expanse of the usually smooth skin.

Kyungsoo stared at it for a few seconds, his expression a mix of incredulity and amazement as he ran a delicate finger down one of the longer scratches. “Wow, um… I guess we’re even?” he chuckled nervously.

“Absolutely square,” Jongin laughed before pulling Kyungsoo into his arms, engulfing him in a bear hug. He ran his fingers lightly over Kyungsoo’s lower back, causing him to squirm and giggle.

“Tickles.”

“I know.” Jongin says, a smile spreading on his face.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo starts, a warning in his tone. “I swear to God, if you…”

But Jongin forced Kyungsoo flat and scrambled on top of him, tickling him into submission. Kyungsoo’s squirmed like a cat, trying to kick at Jongin until he became weak from laughing and protesting.

Jongin suddenly stopped and laid with his head on Kyungsoo’s stomach, breathing hard.

“Bad move.” Kyungsoo whispered in his ear before flipping themselves in an ungraceful fashion.

Unfortunately, Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s forearm and yanked it off the surface of the bed. Kyungsoo sprawled right on top of Jongin, which caused them both to go into fits of laughter until Kyungsoo was lightheaded.

Eventually, when the giggling fit subsided, and their breath returned to normal, Kyungsoo crawled on top of Jongin and started to press soft kisses over his face.

Jongin tried to press their lips together, but Kyungsoo grimaced before he could even try. “Breath.”

“I should really start waking you up with a bucket of cold water in your face.” Jongin replied sweetly, earning another smack on the chest.

Silence descended around them as Kyungsoo settled his head comfortably on Jongin’s chest, arm wrapped around the other’s middle.

Minutes could’ve passed, or even hours, and Jongin wouldn’t know. He was perfectly content laying there, with Kyungsoo in his arms, listening to their breathing and watching the rise and fall of their chests.

Eventually, Kyungsoo mumbled something about needing food, which was punctuated by his stomach rumbling.

“We can just order in, you know, no need to get up,” Jongin pointed out.

“No one cooks like I do, and I want actual food, not some bread tossed in grease being passed off as food,” Kyungsoo grumbled. Jongin had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. Kyungsoo had always been rather health conscious, and always insisted Jongin should care about his own health too (Jongin always replied with “Why, you’re doing enough worrying for the two of us.”).

Jongin hummed in response, knowing he wasn’t going to convince Kyungsoo to order in for once. “What you making then?”

Kyungsoo shrugged a little. “I don’t know, what do you feel like eating?”

“You.” His tone was so mischievous yet flirty that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smack his chest again at the simple response. Jongin immediately started giggling like a 15 year old, placing his arms in front of his chest to block more inevitable chest smacks.

“JONGIN, STOP BEING A CHEESEBALL WHEN I’M TRYING TO BE SERIOUS.” Kyungsoo’s fists kept trying to punch Jongin in every possible place, yet he was laughing too, his eyes threatening to spill over with the intensity of it. Jongin, attempting to stop Kyungsoo from beating him up further, threw his arm around Kyungsoo’s back and dragged him towards his own body, trapping Kyungsoo’s fists between their chests.

Kyungsoo was so close to Jongin now that he could see all his pores and the tiny moles on his shoulders. This was not the first time Jongin was noticing them, but his heart always swelled up at Kyungsoo’s tiny details as though it was his first time.

Jongin’s gaze must have been too intense, for Kyungsoo’s cheeks pinked slightly and he stopped trying to punch his way out of his arms.

“In all honesty though, you’re all I ever want,” Jongin said softly, kissing the top of his partner’s head, content with the happy smile on Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo tilted his face upwards and pressed a soft peck on Jongin’s lips, suddenly not caring about either of their morning breaths, and Jongin ends up softly laughing when he kisses him back.

“Don’t laugh, this is a one time thing only.” But Jongin keeps laughing as he rubs tiny circles onto Kyungsoo’s warm back.

Eventually the laughter fades into a bright smile, a smile that has Jongin’s eyes crinkling in the corners, a smile that shows his dimple on his right cheek. “Ah, I love you Soo,” he whispers before leaning in to kiss him again.

Kyungsoo’s hand smacks Jongin’s chest lightly again, his face burning, mumbling something about being “too cheesy” before Jongin’s lips press against his again.


End file.
